The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting an amount of rain. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the sensor for detecting the amount of rain positioned thereon, which does not prevent a passenger from seeing outside of a vehicle through a window glass.
A conventional sensor for detecting the amount of rain is located on the window glass of the vehicle (e.g. a front windshield), and the conventional sensor can detect the amount of the rain positioned thereon.
However, the conventional sensor is rather thick and is not made from transparent material. Accordingly, the conventional sensor prevents the passenger from seeing the outside. Further, when a wiper wipes out over the conventional sensor which is located on the wiping area of the front windshield, a wiper blade may be impeded in its movement by the thickness of the sensor.